Valentines Day, and Rainy Nights
by DemmCounterfeitBandits
Summary: It's Valentines Day, and at the dance everyone is seeing Love Red, while Tony sees Jealousy Green. Can Steve, and a dark blue umbrella make it better? Its a birthday Fic to TeRu Kure And my first Stony fic, please be nice!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avengers or anything in common with it.**

 **Any problems with me? I'll let you know when I care!**

God, he knew he should've stayed at home. Tony glared at the building from down at the end of the block, the laughter, music, and shouting could be heard far where he was at. Which is saying something if he lives in New York, and he's standing on a New York corner at night.

"Tony? I can't hear you!" Tony's attention went back to the phone clutched in his right hand.

"Happy? Hello? I said tell everyone I'm heading back home" Tony spoke a little louder cuffing his left hand over his mouth, and curling it around the phone. There was a grunt sound from Happy, Happy was somewhere busy most likely moving somewhere quite. Tony eyed the party as suddenly the lights started brightening and dimming, he was glad he left when he did.

"What? Why boss? Want me to give you a ride back?" Tony huffed hot air out his nose, frowning. Looking a few blocks down, the mansion, even though was a few blocks away gave Tony a calming aroma of peace, quiet, and rest.

"No thanks, Happy I'm good, you go ahead and stay im fine walking" Tony turned back to noisy building, placing his left hand high on his hip. Removing the phone he checked the time _11:45 pm_ If he went back now he could finish about half the work he has, and build until sunrise... _Perfect._ Putting the phone back to his ear Tony caught the worry, and hint of uncertainty in Happy's voice.

"Are you sure? It's no problem for me" Tony smiled to himself, Happy was a good man use to be a boxer, and after a week of debating with Pepper on him getting a bodyguard (more like 4 days of listening to Pepper explain why he needs one, 1 day of Tony giving reasons why he didn't need one, and 2 days of Peppers threats if he doesnt get one), within a week he had a 'Pepper Approved' bodyguard, which is saying something if it got the 'Pepper Approval'.

"Yes, Happy, tell everyone have a fun and safe night" Tony assured sternly, all the noise around him was starting to wake a headache. Tony closed his eyes and rubbed the back of his neck, unaware of the cars passing by on the street, until there was a loud screech paired with a honk. Tony jumped slightly and turned around, there was quite a bit of foul language being tossed in the air, a middle finger raised high in the air, then like magic the cars straightened themselves, and keep driving.

"Boss...Are you outside already? Because if your walking you should get a head start or come back so I can run you an umbrella at least" Happy shouted a bit too loudly for Tonys head to enjoy. Guess Happy couldn't find a good quiet place yet, if anything it sounded as if the music had gotten louder. Yanking his phone away from his ear, Tony sighed, he just wanted to go home to just his tools, bots, JARVIS, and a cup of coffee.

"Ok, I'll just go ahead and get gon-"

"Tony?" looking up from his phone Steve stood across him, dark blue umbrella in his left hand. Tony froze, both awkwardly standing, and staring at each other. Tony's stare was a bit more frozen like 'Caught in the Act' stare, while Steve was a confused and yet intrigued gaze. Happy's voice was faintly heard through the passing cars, 'Hello? Boss? You there?', Tony quickly ended the call without removing his eyes from Steves.

"What are you doing out here Steve?" Tony asked nonchalantly as he put the phone in his coat pocket.

"Looking for you, and when I asked around they said you went outside to make a phone call" Steve walked forward handing the umbrella over to Tony. Tony clearly focused on other things.

"You got pink on the corner of your lips" Tony pointed out not even taking the umbrella from Steve. Steve, shocked for a second, went to wipe the pink lipstick mark off the side of his lips.

"Thanks, I didn't even know light color lipstick can stain" Steve whispered when he pulled back his right hand he eyed the little pink that was smudged on his it. Lightly blushing he used his left hand to rub it off his right hand, Tony watch unimpressed. The whole beginning of this damn dance, every turn he took Sharon and Steve were side by side, touching, talking, hell standing together. If that hadn't ruined his mood, then the red and pink themed blinding decor sure would have.

"Hows Sharon?" Tony asked tone, and face flat. Steve's eyebrows knitted together as he gave a shrug. Steve liked Sharon she was kind, smart, beautiful, quick to act if needed, and a great person to talk to, but someone Steve couldn't think of spending his days with.

"She's fine" Tony mentally cursed that women, she was the whole reason he wanted to leave. Well a small part of the reason, the big reason was this little rumor was going around of how Steve was going to ask Sharon out at the Valentines Day dance. The rumor merrily made its way through The Avengers, S.H.I.E.L.D, S.W.O.R.D, Fantastic Four, even that little group of heros what was their name again?….Heroes for Hire?, and here was Tony - last to find out anything in this god forsaken world.

"That's great" Tony's tone managed to get even flatter. Don't get Tony wrong it's not like he _hates_ the women, but shes getting what he's been working up the courage to ask for; a date with Steve. If you think something as simple as that, jealousy, will ruin his night.

 _You are damn right._

"Why don't you come inside? It looks like it might rain" Steve frowned as he looked up at the sky above them. Tony would rather die, than watch Steve ask Sharon out 5 feet from his face.

"No" Tony carried the 'o' a bit before collecting himself, "Thanks i'm good" Tony gave a small smirk, and a thumbs up, why was Steve even here? "Getting ready to head home, work tomorrow" Throwing a hand over his shoulder, in a clear direction of where the mansion was.

"I'll walk you then" Steve shrugged, walking forward then around Tony. Tony stumbled over his words his whole body following Steve path around him before they came out.

"Wait! Who said I wanted company!?" Steve smiled

"I did, that's why i'm joining you" Steve lightly joked Tony blushed a light lovely scarlet, "And besides you shouldn't be walking by yourself" Steve stopped at the crosswalk and waited for the cars to pass by.

"I can most definitely handle myself, and why are you leaving anyway?! Sharon's still here!" Tony huffed just as the sky gave a deep rumbled above them, Steve looked up frowning and raised a hand to the sky.

"Tony, what does she have to do with anything? And let's go it's starting to rain" Steve opened his umbrella just as the light showers started. Tony stood rooted in his spot, unmoving.

"Because you're supposed to ask her out tonight, so go and let me be" Tony said matter of factly, crossing his arms over his chest. He meant to look like a strong, unbending, unmoving force, but at that moment the rain got heavier giving him the look of a stubborn wet puppy. Steve stared for a while, until he gave and started to laugh wholeheartedly.

"You actually believe those rumors? I thought you were above gossip?" Steve smiled, contentment and admiration swimming in his eyes as he walked closer to Tony and put the umbrella over the both of them. Shielding the both of them from heavy rain.

"I am" Tony defiantly huffed his cheeks out, paying no mind at Steve as he inched closure.

"And did you even come to me to make sure it was true?" Steve challenged Tony's weak defences. Tony bit the inside of his cheek and uncrossed his arms, no he didn't, he rolled like a leaf in the river of the rumors, like the idiot he is.

"No" Tony weakly agreed, Steve smiled hooking his right arm with Tonys left. Steve met no resistance when he turned straight ahead facing the road, Tony sluggishly coping his movements.

"And besides how did you know I wanted to ask _her_ specifically out?" Steve challenged lightly pulling Tony forward to cross the street. Tony went willingly pliant in Steve big arms.

"Well…I.." Tony soon realized he had no real evidence of this, Steve gladly cut Tony off from his sentence.

"The person I truly wanted to ask out left and tried to go back home without me, and majority of the party being aware of it" Steve smiled as he stared straight ahead of him, Tony looked down confused,then shock settled in causing him to jerk his head to look at Steve.

"Me?! I! You?!" Tony shouted bits and pieces outloud, Steve could only smile and intertwine their fingers together.

"Come on I know an old diner that I used to go to with my mom, it stays open until 1 in the morning" Steve smiled down at Tony and leaned over to peck Tony's lips lightly. Tony stared at Steve for awhile as he guided them down the streets.

"Sounds lovely Steve" Tony's cheek highlighted in color as he leaned into Steve's side, they traveled in silence. Only the sound of rain patting away on the umbrella filled the silence between them.


End file.
